


shade of blue

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [50]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning of his 16th birthday, Johnny Martin woke up and his whole world had turned into shade of clear blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shade of blue

**Author's Note:**

> an anon requested for bulljohnny soulmate AU where until you meet your soulmate you can see only in color of your soulmate's eyes, but you can change the color your soulmate sees by wearing contact lenses, and bull changes lenses all the time.
> 
> my take on this prompt. sloppy as usual.

The morning of his 16th birthday, Johnny Martin woke up and his whole world had turned into shade of clear blue.

He had anticipated it.

The school had briefed the students about what would happen when they turn 16. His parents had sat him down when he was old enough to understand the concept of soulmate. There was several pamphlets on this matter from the Department of Soulmate sent by the local government office to him few weeks ago. He had memorized the words from one of the leaflets;

_When you turn 16, regardless of your gender, if you’re the submissive mate, you can only see in the color of your soulmate’s eyes until you meet your dominant soulmate._

Johnny didn’t like the idea that he was the submissive mate, but nothing could be done about it; so he begrudgingly accepted this fact even when he lashed out more and more at school to assert his control on others. He thought the idea of soulmate was barbaric, that it robbed everyone from searching their own true person.

But his mom had run her fingers in his hair as lay down on his bed, angry at the world; and through the blue of his vision, he saw the soft smile on her face as she told him that one day, he would understand why his soulmate exist for him.

*

It was unnerving to only see everything in blue.

Sometimes, when he was alone in bed in the middle of the night, he would close his and imagine how grass looked like; how every where he looked, he would see a vast of greenery; how the flowers bloomed in red, and yellow, and pink; making his chest felt heavy when he thought that he would miss seeing the flowers in his mom’s garden bloom this year.

He kept a tiny notebook, where he scribbled down about things, mostly about the prominent features of the one who were closed to him;

_Mom’s hair is soft brown._  
_Dad’s eyes are deep blue._  
_Perconte’s eyes are brown and his teeth are white._  
_Babe’s hair is fiery red._  
_Bill’s hair is dark brown almost black in certain light._  
_Buck’s hair is blond, as in whitish-yellow._  
_Roses come in red, yellow, white and sometimes orange._

He wrote down about things that he took for granted in his fifteen years of life; afraid that he might forget about them in case his soulmate didn’t show up and he was stuck in seeing the world only in clear blue.

Then one day, he woke up and his whole world was green.

He was baffled by this, and he actually thought that he had two soulmates, but when the department checked his data; he only had one by the name of Denver Randleman who lived in Arkansas.

He thought his soulmate had some kind genetic mutation that could allow him to change his eyes color, but then Babe had pointed out that maybe his soulmate was only wearing color contact lenses in this voice that suggested that Johnny was dumb. And he admitted that he felt dumb for about two seconds before the annoying feeling settled in nicely inside his chest because, who the fuck did this Denver Randleman think he was? Trying to change his eyes color.

He was just about to adapt to the clear blue of the world when this shit happened and now he had to go over the same process of adaptation just because his soulmate thought that this week, he wanted his eyes to be green.

This happened more in the span of two weeks when he woke up seeing gray and then seeing amber.

He was frustrated because he hated the whole process of adapting himself to see in one color only and he had to do it every fucking week and if he bitched a lot more than usual and threw punches on unsuspecting juniors; no one said anything.

*

He got Danver Randleman’s address from the Department of Soulmate the day when he woke up and saw the world bathed in red.

Luz thought it was cool because now Johnny could pretend that he was in a zombie apocalypse world; he sneered at Luz and pushed him out of his chair.

He wrote a furious letter, filled with curse words and angry request, asking his soulmate to stop changing his eyes color because it unnerved him.

_And who the fuck wore red color contact lenses anyway? Are you in a Satan worshiping group? Jesus Christ, just stick to your own damn eyes color. They’re already nice!_

He got the reply two days after he sent the initial letter; where he woke up and his world was once bathed in clear blue.

Denver Randleman had a nice penmanship, where he carefully wrote his letter in nice cursive, and Johnny felt something caught in his chest when he read;

_I wore color contact lenses because I don’t want you to forget how other colors look like. But I didn’t know that it unnerved you and the whole adapting process was tedious for you. For that, I am sorry.  
\- Bull._

He didn’t reply because what could he say to that? Denver– _Bull_ was being considerate; not wanting him to forget about what other colors look like. It might seemed like a careless gesture but for him, for him who was afraid he would forget about what color was his mom’s hair or what color was his father’s eyes; it meant everything.

And he understood now by what his mom had said about why his soulmate existed for him; it was to keep him centered, to balance his quick temper because he knew that Bull was a nice person.

He folded the letter neatly and kept it inside his the drawer of his desk next to his tiny notebook.

*

Even when he didn’t reply, Bull kept writing to him; asking him about how he was doing, asking him if he had adapted okay with just seeing the world in shade of clear blue. Telling him that he was sorry for being the dominant mate because he believed in equality that no one was above or below the others; and when Johnny read the letters with Bull’s nicely phrase thoughts; he felt himself slowly accepting the idea of him having a soulmate, having a best friend for life, having someone who would always be there for him no matter what.

He started composing letters.

Telling Bull that he was getting along okay, that he tried to tame down his urge to lash out at everyone. That seeing the world through the clear blue of his eyes color didn’t seem like a bad idea now once he got used to it.

And he thanked Bull for being nice, for being considerate to think of him and he told Bull about the tiny notebook he kept in the drawer; about his fear of forgetting the other colors; about how he felt that Bull would be a good soulmate to him.

He didn’t talk about building a life with Bull, or about how his heart beating fast whenever he received letters from Arkansas; they were both still too young to talk about those things.

But–

_Someday in the future when we decide it’s time to meet, when I will once again see the world in swirl of colors; know that your eyes color has become my favorite shade of blue._

It was the only thing as close as a promise that he would willingly give to Bull for now.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/144298750867/hello-can-you-write-johnnybull-modern-soulmate)


End file.
